Busy?
by The Crazy Teams
Summary: Fuku-Taichou divisi 8, Ise Nanao yang super sibuk, kalian pasti tahu. Tapi, walaupun sibuk dia sempet jatuh cinta juga loh! Dia jatuh cinta sama siapa entahlah, baca aja fic satu ini biar tau! WARNING: OC, OOC, dll!


Bleach © Kubo Tite  
Go! Go! Ready? Go! © OST Kiitemiite  
Busy? © ReRe-cHaN_Yami no_Hito  
(The Crazy Teams)  
Rating: K+  
Pairing: HisagixNanao  
Genre: Romance/General  
Warning:Oneshot, OC, OOC, Don't Like Don't read, No Flame, Please!

.

.

.

'Aikawarazu "isogashii..." yo ne?

minna iu kara sou demo nai no ni sou naru

tanoshii koto sagashi ni machi o aruite mite mo

AGEZOKO sareta NYUUSU ga REESU shiteru'

("Busy..." like always?

Everyone says it so even if that's not true, it becomes true

Walking in the city looking for something fun

Only the pushed up news are racing)

.

Hisagi tengah berjalan menuju divisinya dan melewati divisi 8, tanpa sengaja dia melihat Nanao yang membawa tumpukan kertas.

"Sibuk, seperti biasanya? Ise fuku-taichou." sapanya.

"Eh, tidak, ah, iya." balas Nanao.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Hisagi lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Sibuk ya? Walaupun aku tidak sibuk, aku selalu terlihat sibuk, hh." Nanao bergumam.

Sementara itu, Hisagi yang tengah berjalan menuju divisinya, berharap ada hal menarik yang terlihat. Tapi, nyatanya hanya ada berita-berita tak jelas dari Asosiasi Shinigami wanita.

"Hh, ya ampun." dia menghela nafas.

.

.

.

'Ima mirai o kimenakucha DAME? koi ni inochi o kaketemo ii jan

(Does the future has to be decided on now? It's okay to put my life into love)

.

"Hh, menyebalkan. Aku terlalu sibuk mengerjakan tugas." Nanao bergumam "Aku sampai tidak sempat memikirkan tentang cinta. Tapi, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku menyukai 'nya'? " dia kembali bergumam.  
.

.

.

'GO!GO!Ready? GO?! ikanakya noriokureru

HADE na KIMI no JETTO KOOSUTAA konshuu no uranai RABU un wa zekkouchou?!

tonikaku Ready? Go?! yappari fuan? kangaereba motto fuan?!

shinpai wa oya ni omakase ima dekiru koto o yatte miru no da~!'

(Go! Go! Ready? Go?! if I don't go, I'll be late

The bright your's roller coaster, this week's fortune is good in love?!

Anyway, Ready? Go?! still worried? thinking about it, more worried?!

Leave the worrying to parents and do whatever that can be done now!)

.

"Ah! Aku bingung kalau aku tidak melakukannya sekarang 'dia' bisa direbut orang lain! Aku tidak boleh terlambat!" ucap Hisagi agak berteriak tapi, tenang saja tak ada orang selain dirinya diruangan kerja-menurutnya.

"Ne, Shuuhei-san, apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut hijau tua yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakangnya.

"WAAA!!! Sha-Shaki-chan apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Hisagi tersentak kaget.

"Mengantar laporan, kan? Kau memintaku mengantarnya secepat mungkin." ucapnya sambil memberikan beberapa lembar kertas.

"O-oh."

"Kenapa kau kaget sekali?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa!"

"Mencurigakan. Ngomong-ngomong sudah lihat nasib bintangmu minggu ini belum?"

"Eh, belum. Lihat!" Hisagi lalu merebut majalah di tangan Shaki.

"Hei, tidak biasanya kau mau baca, ada apa?"

"Kau sendiri juga tidak biasanya membaca yang seperti ini kan? _Dai-san Sekki_(Bangku ke-3)?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan melihatnya tergeletak di atas meja, Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita. Karena penasaran, jadi kubaca."

"Oh. Lalu, nasib bintangmu bagaimana?"

"Biasa saja. Shuuhei-san, bagaimana?"

"…"

"Hei? Kau ti-Buk!"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang!"

"Tch! Sudah pinjam malah dilempar kemukaku! Lalu, pergi begitu saja! Pasti ada apa-apa!"

.

"_Aku memang khawatir, ramalan itu benar atau tidak. Paling tidak, aku akan mencoba, supaya aku tahu perasaanya. Jadi, tidak perlu khawatir!_" Hisagi lalu bershunpo ke Divisi 8.

.

.

.

'GO!GO!Ready? GO?!

GO!Ready? GO?! wakaranai yo KIMI no kimochi jibun no kimochi

dakedo chotto kureru ai dake wa wakaru no da'

(Go! Go! Ready? Go?! don't understand your feelings, my feelings

But I still understand the small pieces of love given)

.

"_Hisagi-kun, aku memang tidak mengerti perasaanmu padaku dan perasaanku sendiri. Tapi, aku masih sedikit mengerti hal seperti cinta. Rasanya perasaan seperti ini, jika terus disimpan terasa seperti beban._" batin Nanao.

.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Hisagi tengah berlari menuju divisi 8 tempat Nanao berada.

"Hh, ah,_ konnichi wa_, Ise Fuku-Taichou." sapa Hisagi yang sudah ada di Divisi 8.

"Ah?!_ Ko-Konnichi waa, _Hisagi Fuku-Taichou. _Do-Doushite_?"

"Bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Eh? Itu…"

"Eh? Kau sibuk ya? Oh, maaf, lain kali saja." Hisagi lalu berbalik "_Lain kali saja, lain kali saja, lain kali saja._" Hisagi membatin.

Tep! Grep!

Nanao berlari dan menghentikan langkah Hisagi. "Aku tidak sibuk, Hisagi Fuku-Taichou!" ucapnya.

"Eh?" wajahnya memerah setelah sadar Nanao memegang tangannya.

Nanao buru-buru melepasnya. "Ma-maaf. Eh, aku tidak sibuk, Hisagi Fuku-Taichou." Ulangnya.

"O-oh."

"Lalu, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Mm, Ise Fuku-Taichou, apa ada orang yang kau sukai?"

"Eh?"

"Hm?"

"A-ada."

"Oh, begitu ya." wajahnya tampak murung.

"Hisagi Fuku-Taichou. Menurutmu, enak tidak, jika menyimpan suatu perasaan? "

"Eh? Te-tentu saja. Menyimpan perasaan itu, rasanya tidak enak. Seperti beban Fuku-Taichou, jika ada perasaan yang kau simpan, sebaiknya kau cepat memberitahukannya pada orang yang bersangkutan." Hisagi lalu pergi.

"Eh, hei! Hh, dia malah pergi. Harus dikatakan ya…?"

.

Hisagi tengah bershunpo kembali menuju divisinya tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menghentikannya.

TEP!!!

"Yo, Shuuhei-san. _Doushite_?" sapa seorang perempuan berambut hijau tua yang sebelumnya ada di kantor Hisagi.

"WAAAAA!!? Ap-Apa, KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI!?"

"Hei, kenapa kau kaget sekali. Aku kan han- BRUAGHHHH!!!" tiba-tiba muncul seekor hollow di dekat divisi 8, "Hollow." tambah perempuan itu singkat dan langsung bershunpo ke arah hollow tersebut.

"Ah, hei, tunggu Shaki-chan!" Hisagi lalu menyusulnya, "_Semoga 'dia' tidak apa-apa._" batin Hisagi.

.

"KYAAA!!!" terdengar teriakan dari arah Divisi 8.

"Itu…" Hisagi terkejut, dia berharap bukan orang 'itu' yang berteriak.

"Ne, Shuuhei-san, wajahmu tampak khawatir." ujar Shaki.

"Shaki-chan, kalau nanti ise fuku-taichou, yang tengah diserang. Aku ingin kau melindunginya. "

"He?" Shaki menampakkan wajah bingung tapi tak lama dia tersenyum, "_Hai, kimi no o hime darou_?" dia kemudian bershunpo mendahului Hisagi.

"_O hime ka?_" gumam Hisagi.

.

"Ukh!" darah kembali keluar dari kulit putihnya. Perempuan berlambang 8 di lengannya itu terus bershunpo dari hollow yang mengejarnya, sesekali dia menggunakan kidounya unutk menyerang.

"**Heh! Percuma saja kau lari! Pada akhirnya kau akan menjadi santapanku, shinigami! Lebih baik kau menyerah saja!**" ucap sang hollow.

"Ukh, gawat!"

Kuku hollow tersebut hampir menyentuh shingami tersebut tapi, tiba-tiba muncul kobaran api di hadapannya dan menghalangi serangan sang hollow.

"_kimi wa, daijoubu darou?_" tanya Shaki yang berada di hadapan Nanao, dengan pedang yang membentuk kedua sayap burung phoenix yang berkobar-kobar seperti api.

"Sha-Shaki-chan, ke-kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Hm? Ada 3 alasan. Yang pertama aku ingin membunuh hollow itu, yang kedua karena aku ingin melindungi Nanao-san. dan aku mendapat alasan yang ketiga saat menuju kesini, karena 'dia' memintaku melindungimu. Yah, semuanya sudah tercapai, walaupun yang pertama tidak, tak apalah." jawabnya.

"'Dia'? Maksudmu siapa?" tanya Nanao. Tapi, hanya dijawab dengan bahu yang diangkat oleh Shaki.

"Reap, Kazeshini." ucap seseorang.

"Eh?" Nanao langsung melihat ke arah orang itu.

"Ah, itu dia." ujar Shaki.

"_Eh? Jadi, Hisagi Fuku-Taichou, yang memintanya melindungiku?_" batin Nanao, mendadak wajahnya langsung memerah. Shaki yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Kelihatannya akan ada gosip baru di Seiretei." ucapnya pelan sehingga tak terdengar oleh Nanao.

.

"Hh, selesai sudah." ucap Hisagi setelah berhasil membunuh hollow tersebut.

"Hah, selesai juga." ucap Shaki dan memasukkan zanpakutounya ke dalam sarung.

"Arigatou, Shaki-chan." ucap Nanao.

"Ya, aku pergi dulu." Shaki lalu bershunpo kembali ke divisi 3. Tapi, sebelumnya dia lewat di samping Hisagi dan berbisik.

"Cepat katakan padanya." ucapnya pelan tapi cukup didengar hisagi. Wajah Hisagi memerah mendengarnya.

Nanao menoleh kearah Hisagi. "Ehm, Arigatou, Hisagi Fuku-Taichou." ucapnya.

"Ah, i-iya, ti-tidak apa-apa." jawab Hisagi gugup.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

"Ah, tunggu, Ise Fuku-Taichou!"

"Ya?"

"Apa… apa kau ada waktu lusa?"

"Ehm, ya. Ada apa?"

"Mau jalan-jalan ke… Rukongai? Emm, berdua." tawar Hisagi.

Wajah Nanao seketika memerah. "Ya, boleh."

"Baiklah, kutunggu."

.

.

.

…:::Rukongai:::…

"Maaf, Ise Fuku-Taichou. Lama menunggu?" tanya Hisagi yang baru saja tiba.

"Ah, tidak." Jawab Nanao.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ise Fuku-Taichou, kau bilang kau menyukai seseorang. Boleh kutahu siapa orang itu?" tanya Hisagi.

Wajah Nanao memerah. "Eh?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Yang jelas, dia orang yang kuat, baik, ramah, bijaksana, serius walaupun kadang ceroboh dan sembarangan. Dan, dia adalah seorang Fuku-Taichou yang sangat bertanggung jawab." jelas Nanao.

"Eh?" Hisagi menghentikan langkahnya "_Orang itu, apa jangan-jangan aku?_" batin Hisagi.

"Ada apa? Hisagi Fuku-Taichou?"

"Ehm, Ise-san, kalau begitu, apa aku masih punya kesempatan?"

"Eh? Kesempatan?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Nanao."

Mata Nanao terbelalak dan wajahnya memerah."Eh? Be-benarkah? Aku… aku juga menyukaimu, Shuuhei-kun."

"Yeah!!! Akhirnya berhasil juga!" teriak Hisagi.

_Inner Hisagi: "Yeah!!! Itu benar-benar aku!"_

"Shu-Shuuhei-kun, ja-jangan berteriak di tempat seperti ini!" ucap Nanao ketika melihat semua orang melihat ke arah mereka karena teriakan Hisagi.

"Ah, tidak usah dpedulikan, Nanao!" ucap Hisagi sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Nanao.

"Err, Shuuhei-kun, jangan di depan umum begini!"

"Ah, ya? Kenapa? "

"Ja-jangan di-didepan… umum."

"Oh ya, maaf." Hisagi langsung melepas genggamannya.

"Hey, yang baru jadian,mesra-mesraan di depan umum nih." Ucap sebuah suara.

"Hahahaha, namanya juga anak muda." Sahut yang lain.

"Haa~h, Nanao-chan sudah besar ya." Tambah yang lain lagi.

Hisagi menoleh. "Hah? Sha-SHAKI! UKITAKE-TAICHOU! KYOURAKU- TAICHOU!!!" Hisagi shock, ternyata ada orang yang dikenal melihat.

"Ta-Taichou! Ukitake-taichou! Shaki-chan!" Nanao juga kaget.

"Hey, biasa saja lagi." Ucap Shaki santai.

"Hahaha, ketahuan mesra-mesraan nih." tambah Ukitake.

"Aaa~h, Nanao-chan-_ku _sudah punya pacar." tambah Kyouraku lagi.

"Ke-kenapa bisa disini?" tanya Nanao

"Eh? Tidak boleh ya? Kami mengganggu?" tanya Ukitake.

"_Yah, pura-pura tidak tahu._" batin Hisagi.

"Okelah, kami pergi!" Shaki membawa pergi kedua Taichou berpedang 2 itu.

"Tapi, Shaki-chan, aku masih ingin lihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan! Nanti saja!" tolak Kyouraku.

"Biarkan mereka berduaan."

"Tapi kan…"

"Sudah, sudah."

.

"Mm, jadi Nanao sekarang bagaimana?"

"Yah, entahlah."

Akhirnya, mereka duduk di sebuah jembatan (yang entah kenapa ada di Rukongai.) di tepi sungai. Sisanya, mereka mau melakukan apa, kalian bayangkan saja sendiri.

*Owari*

ReRe: Heaa~ (ngerenggangin badan) akhirnya jadi juga, setelah sebelumnya tidak jalan selama 2 minggu (lama amat.) dan akhirnya di tengah-tengah UTS terselesaikan. Ha~h, UTSnya… Naudzubillah, ada bahasa dayak! Padahal, saya orang sunda. Ampun dah, mana kesenian ato KeSeBud (Tak sengaja disebut) kaco, yang dipelajarin 3 bab, yang keluar Cuma 1 bab, mana yang paling susah lagi!!! Nya, namana oge nasib. Kadang mah, gampang, kadang mah, hese euy. Yah, udahlah daripada saya ngoceh pake yang salah-salah mending saya minta kesediaan readers mereview fic satu ini.

Teken tombol ijo-ijo dibawah!


End file.
